Dude, a Dinosaur!
Dude, a Dinosaur! is the seventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales. It is the second part in a two part episode. Premise At Velma's Aunt Emily's house, Scooby and the gang encounter a mystery! A raptor kidnaps Emily! Can Scooby and the gang stop the raptor and solve the mystery? Synopsis Scooby and the gang arrive at Velma's Aunt Emily's house. They meet Bob the gardener. He wishes Emily would pay him more. They enter the house and meet Red the handyman. Red has the week off. He is glad. Scooby and the gang go upstairs. Velma introduces Emily to the gang. A raptor bursts in and kidnaps Emily! Soon, the gang is searching for clues. Scooby and Shaggy head to the garden. They encounter the raptor. The raptor chases them around the garden. After escaping the raptor, Scooby and Shaggy find themselves inside the house. Shaggy hears Emily screaming. He and Scooby follow the sound. They follow the sound to a closet. Scooby and Shaggy open it to reveal a radio playing a recording of Velma's aunt. Shaggy turns it off. They go to find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The raptor appears. After escaping the dinosaur, Scooby and Shaggy hide in a closet. They see Emily next to them. After leaving the closet, Scooby, Shaggy, and Emily head to Emily’s bedroom. Fred, Daphne and Velma walk in. Emily explains what happened. The raptor bursts in. It laughs evilly. Thousands of 1 inch T-Rex skeletons appear. The raptor vanishes. The skeletons start wreaking havoc. After escaping, the gang and Emily hide in Emily’s tree house. They think they are safe until Velma sees the raptor chopping down the tree. The raptor finishes cutting through the tree. The gang and Emily jump out of the tree as it falls into the lake. Fred says they should split up again. Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred will head into town, while Emily, Daphne, and Velma will search the house. Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred hop into the Mystery Machine. They drive into town. At Island Town, Scooby, Fred, and Shaggy see Red the handyman. He walks into his house. Scooby and Shaggy head to the ice-cream store. Fred follows Red. At the ice-cream store, Scooby and Shaggy buy chocolate ice-cream. After eating it, the 1 inch skeleton T-Rexes appear. Scooby and Shaggy escape as the dinosaurs destroy the ice-cream store. Meanwhile, Fred is on the roof of Red’s house. He is spying on him. Red exits the house and Fred walks in. He sees odd stuff. Suddenly, he hears footsteps. Fred jumps out the back window. The raptor enters the house. He walks into a closet. Fred hears Red screaming. Red runs out of the closet. Fred runs to the van. Inside, Scooby and Shaggy are hiding. He drives off to the house. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby arrive and find Daphne, Velma, and Emily. Fred says it’s time to set a trap. He gives Scooby and Shaggy Scooby Snacks. After capturing the raptor, he is revealed to be Bob. Bob is sick of working for Emily. He came up with the raptor for revenge. The police come and take Bob away. Scooby runs up to Shaggy with a raptor mask on. Shaggy runs away. Scooby takes the mask off. He laughs and eats a cupcake. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” Scooby cheers. Cast and Characters Villains *Raptor *1 Inch T-Rex Skeletons Suspects Culprits Locations *Island Town **Emily Dinkley's House Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales